


Comfort

by reonkuwataa



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Swearing, death mentions, mondomikan, mondomiki, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/reonkuwataa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 ; Solar Plexus (alternative prompt: Comfort)</p>
<p>I'm super late for rarepair week, but I've been meaning to contribute for a while now. Hope it's not too horrid, ehehe--</p>
<p>AU Where Mondo's at Hope's Peak when Daiya dies<br/>warnings for cursing and death mentions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Oowada Mondo, for all his worth and bravery on the street, was scared only of one thing. If one were to pry, they'd figure out all too quickly that Mondo was scared of his own guilt. He could still see his brother bleeding out in his arms, he could still hear his last words; and though the gang was convinced it was Daiya's fault entirely for his death, Mondo knew better.

And he was scared.

Arriving at school the next morning wasn't easy in the least. Every step he took felt like it was taken with lead boots, every breath a labor to drag in and out. As he sat at the lunch table, he could only lay his head onto the cold surface and pray this was all just an elaborate nightmare. Silently, he hoped for a sign, a hint, anything to prove that either this was a terrifying dream or his misery would end soon.

That was when he heard a faint sniffling, followed by whimpering.

"...S-Sir, I-- D-Did you mean to sit with me...?"

His head lifted as he saw... An upperclassman? Yes, that was the... The nurse, he believed. Tsumiki or something like that. 'Oh god,' he thought with a slight groan, 'Don't tell me she's the sign I asked for.'

"Well, I didn't see ya, but... I'unno, I _guess_."

She nodded as she continued to nibble her lunch, letting him stay silent until the tension was too much for her to bear.

"...Your name is-- O-Oowada Mondo, right?"

"Yeah, and yer Tsumiki, right?"

"Tsumiki Mikan... Th-Thank you for asking, I-- I'm sorry for being so insolent as to a-assume your name--"

"Whoa, hey, hey. Yer fine, don't-- Don't cry--"

Oh god, here it came. That knot in his stomach, his dampened palms obvious as he wrung his hands. This would only end one way, he could tell, and it would be badly.

"I- _I can't stand when a pretty girl's upset!!_ "

This elicited a shrill, squeaky shriek from the smaller girl, but no more tears; just shaking as she seemed to mimic his actions subconsciously.

"...Y-You said 'pretty', so... M-My crying shouldn't bother you."

"No, I-- Ya are pretty, okay?! Yer fuckin' beautiful!!"

Her self-deprecation came to mumbles as she twiddled her thumbs, silenced by his raised voice. After a moment of immeasurable tension between the two, it was the petite nurse who finally broke the silence.

"...You're-- Not lying... Right?"

"No... No, why would I?"

"You've seemed... Depressed here lately. I-It's not my business to ask, so... D-Do you want to talk about it?"

"...Nah."

"...Do you need anything for c-- Comfort...?"

At this, the biker acted purely on instinct, reaching for the little nurse's hand. Her face reddened at the gesture, but she returned the little embrace, feeling herself smile a little for the first time in months.

And Mondo, who thought he could never do so again, smiled as well. He had found his sign, alright. His sign was in the form of this woman, this woman who hated no soul but her own and gave comfort to lift hope from his ever-present despair.

Maybe he could repay the favor someday.

For now, all that mattered was his hand in hers. 


End file.
